


Sinking In Shadows

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/F, Heavy Angst, Torture, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It could be invigorating, to become the epitome of madness that even the maddest cower from...





	Sinking In Shadows

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_"In life, do true colours flutter around out of sight, in death do they burn with a frightening intensity to remain seen"_ **

 

 

 

She watches her tossing and turning in the confines of their bed.

"Sakuya"

No response, just more thrashing as the panic rises with jerks of her head.

"Wake up".

Labored breathing intoxicates the air as the sweat on her body accumulates.

"You are dreaming".

Still nothing but soft whimpers of bitter fear that fluctuates.

"Please".

The cold touch of her Mistress does nothing to ease her wretched memories of her past.

"I'm here, Sakuya".

She retreats further into the asylum that tortures her from dusk till dawn, the first second of the day to the last.

"Please wake up".

A pained groan escapes her dry lips. 

"Sakuya".

The pleading sound of her beloved fails to free her from the chains and instead her heart rips.

"Sakuya!".

The vampire exhales as her maid's eyes open but she recoils, they shouldn't be red.

"What is going on?".

She questions as the rigid body beneath her fingertips feel like the darkest of dread.

"Say something! ".

A sardonic smile she is blessed with, followed by the satisfying sound of a smooth slice delivered in surprise.

"....".

The small body drops as her head lingers in the maid's hand swaying side to side. 

".... ".

With the lack of words and the last expression on the vampire's face being that of shock, the cheery maid brings the decapitated head closer.

"....".

Silence is golden when colder, revenge is a dish best served plainer but for the maid that was the hunter, a vampire's head was always the game changer.

_**"Sleep tight, Mistress".** _

 

***

 

An amanojaku cares for nothing, fears less even more.

"Shinmyoumaru, let's talk about this".

But even they should be aware of the beast they unleash with betrayal they are responsible for.

"You don't have to do this".

She was relishing from the anxiety dripping from the bound youkai.

"Don't do this".

Face to face, merely inches apart, she was going to thoroughly enjoy watching the liar die.

"I didn't mean to".

The Princess knew this was a half truth but as her blade slid into the taunt skin and her groan poured out.

"Stop!".

She shuddered at the pain she was inflicting, gazing at the crimson that trickled into a thick spout. 

"Shinmyoumaru".

A smile erupted onto her face as the twisted expression of agony painted itself on a youkai that was despicable.

"That's enough!".

It was never enough, not as she twisted the blade further into her gut so smoothly it was pleasurable.

"Shinmy-".

She halted the foul words whilst sliding the blade slowly up.

".... ".

A soft giggle from the inchling, she had stopped the repulsive youkai via a blade tearing its way into her mouth with a small jut. 

"....".

Nothing but gurgling sounds echoed in the blackest forest that housed the blackest hearts, the most uncouth.

".... ".

She admired the dimming red eyes that complemented the thick coat of blood gushing down her mouth.

"....".

A chuckle escaped from the Princess as she thought of the irony of watching ones tongue.

"....".

Here lies the corpse of a youkai bitter from the outside to the depths of her lung, with her are the lives she destroyed from the deceptive song she sung, no longer needed to shun, let her dangle from this tree where she is hung.

**_"Do you hate me now, Seija?"._ **

 

***

 

Infinite patience was what she had studied, understanding was what she thrived to do.

"That's the problem with you Buddhists".

But patience was a virtue and understanding arrogance the nun hadn't a clue.

"Too lenient for your own good".

The self absorbed Taoist seemed none the wiser.

"You really ought to learn from us".

To the storm of tiredness and fury building in the woman walking behind her.

"No offence, Hijiri".

A feigned smiled and a bat of her hand, the nun breathed deeply to contain the dark cloud around them. 

"As I was saying".

She's always saying, always talking, always preaching, always the first to condemn.

"Your way of life is simply deprived". 

Such sharp and tactless words she wonders as she steps behind the Taoist.

"There is no harm in indulgence now and then".

So shall it be spoken, so shall it be done and the nun allowed her such a taste.

"Hi-jri!".

She breathed in the final reprieve, her hands wrapped around that obnoxious throat.

"St-op!."

Instead she squeezed harder as the body of the so called Prince was lifted into the air and off the boat.

"Help m-".

A crack stopped the word from finishing as admiration shone from violet eyes. 

".... ".

The silhouette of the lifeless body appeared heavenly in her grasp beneath the moonlight. 

"....".

She allowed her hands to press down to reassure all the components in the Taoist's neck were fully crushed.

".... ".

The nun smiled with joy when she felt nothing but liquid mixed in with bones that were clumped, she felt the pleasure course through her in a manner that wasn't rushed, no longer with this insolent being hovering around like a putrid musk, she was done with holding such a sickening grudge.

_**"I'll pray for you ".** _

 

***

 

Weaknesses were beautiful aspects and even more useful as weapons.

"Udongein".

Nobody was free of it and with it she could make her tormentor scream till she became deafened.

"Release me this instant".

The moon rabbit circled the chained doctor one final time with a serene smile.

"This will not end well, you know this".

No, that she knew of but it was going to be worth every last drop of lunarian blood that was going coat the wall all in a while.

"Untie me ".

She thought the lunarian looked far more lovely this way, weak, trapped, nervous and certainly not able to rise.

"Please, this has gone far enough".

Not even close as she stepped in front of the detained doctor and stared into her eyes.

"What are you doing!".

A toothy smile lasted for a second as it transitioned into a snarl that could make the devil herself retreat till she cries.

"Udongein!".

Her red gaze flickered to life knowing that the all powerful doctor couldn't move her head away.

"Wha-what are you doing!?".

A deranged snicker answered the doctor whilst her lunacy made the woman's sanity go astray.

"That hurts, stop!".

Once striking blue eyes became red, the whole eyeball became that colour as both exploded out of their sockets.

"Udongein!!".

Screams of agony and blood splattered the moon rabbit's face but undeterred she was like the time she came to earth in that rocket.

"Why.. ".

The whimper was the sweetest sound for her when her two fingers thrust into the doctor's mouth and fired .

"....".

A squelch of the skin on the back of the lunarian's neck punctuated the air when the bullet came out the other side as it had seared.

".... ".

She was still alive and suffering which is exactly what she desired, the silver hair framing the bloodied face making her feel inspired, so perfect and so defined, the moon rabbit couldn't be more happier with her master, the two forever confined.

_**"You belong to me now, Eirin".** _

 

_******* _

 

The strings keeping her wrists and legs tied dug into her skin, a puppeteer's tools were much more deadly.

"This is a big mistake Alice, you have no idea what to do".

But to the blonde sat on the chair watching the flower master's body tied up in the living room,  the power of her tools and knowledge she was yet to let free.

"That's my role".

With a twist of her fingers, the string tighten enough to give her more to admire of the body.

"Alice! Come on!".

No more would she be a doormat for the whims of others that used her like a hobby.

"Don't mess with me".

A glint in her blue eyes responded to the frustrated and squirming prey she had trapped in the layer of a thick web.

"You're not doing this fairly!".

Anger joined in the flower master's annoyance as the puppeteer twirled her ringed fingers to answer her instead.

"Huh? Wha-what are they doing?!".

Shanghai and Hourai, both now perched near the blonde with a spear in one and a lance for the other.

"Hey tell them to get away!".

She sent them near the struggling woman with Hourai's lance placed in her ear.

"Alice stop this!".

Shanghai copied her master's scoff whilst placing her spear on the youkai's heart.

"I'll kill you!".

That'd be difficult since Hourai pushed her lance through her ear, the weapon sliding through smoothly which was a nice start.

"Alice.. ".

Red eyes rolled back in the head along with a few sporadic movements of her pierced head.

"Ali..ce".

A blank yet psychotic stare on Shanghai's features became grotesque when she pushed the spear into the organ till it fell out the back with a waterfall of red.

".... ".

The puppeteer smiled in approval at her puppets when she heard the thud of it hit the floor.

"....".

It was quite a sight, to watch the deceased youkai hanging in mid air just like she was about to soar.

To know that she has the power to inflict so much death detailed in gore, just like she had learned from the flower master that was sadistic to the core and the blonde could finally appreciate her tendencies with awe because her fingers were itching for more. 

_**"You're right, this is fun".** _

 

***

 

The heavens were supposed to be of bliss, contentment and a life of paradise.

"Iku, I'm so bored".

It was a shame that such petulant celestial's ruined the atmosphere like emptying a bucket over it filled with ice.

"There's nothing to do!".

For years and years she'd sit through the tedious complaining.

"I am so bored".

And with each whine and whinge she would feel her fingers twitching.

"Nothing fun happens here".

If that was the case, she would do her the favor and spice up her life.

"Ikuuu".

The clenching of her hands set the blue sparks alight.

"Huh, where are you going?".

Taking steps closer with the celestial's centuries of pathetic complaints boiling in her blood.

"Iku?".

She allowed a stream of blue lightning to escape like a flood.

"Stop!!".

Both arms out and a look of relief on her face, she watched the woman sizzle as she shook against the clouds.

"Ik..u!".

The burnt smell was as fresh as the skin frying off, she electrocuted her harder as nothing could stop her now.

"Stop..plea-".

What words can continue when her tongue had burnt to a crisp.

".... ".

She could see the veins and muscle bubbling to the surface with a satisfying hiss.

"....".

Soon enough, nothing but remnants of charred flesh and soften bones splattered onto the surface.

Thrilled with the silence and serenity she hadn't felt in so many days, she dropped her hands to the side whilst in a happy daze. Surely the entertainment was carried out in haste but never again would the Celestial have another moment to waste.

**"Are you still bored, Tenshi?".**

 

***

 

She flew across across the shrine till a wisp of ofuda snapped her legs and pulled her back, smashing against the kotatsu. 

"Reimu, stop this".

Ignoring the strained voice from the blonde, she stepped forward with the yin yang orb floating around dangerously in the pair of two.

"This is a quite enough".

Her red eyes glimmered dangerously as a maniacal grin formed on her lips. 

"Reimu, talk to me".

Another line of flickering ofuda entwined around the youkai's arms and bound her down, the magic melding into her skin with small nips.

"Release me, please".

The opposite occurred with the tightening of the seal around the blonde's body as the gaps of skin fleshing away started to appear.

"Enough!".

It was never going to be enough as she let a single piece of ofuda slice the youkai's wrists deep enough to severe them so clear.

"Reimu!".

She smiled again at the rush of blood exiting from the squirming blonde, what a delight it was to see the mighty fall.

"Stop..please".

A flash of yellow pierced the air with the fantasy seal enclosing on the youkai, each bullets scalding her roll after roll.

"I..".

It was painful to speak when a strip of the ofuda sealed around her throat much to the miko's delight whilst she ordered the yin yang orbs to her finish her off.

"Rei..mu".

There was barely anything left of her whilst the orbs orbited around her, the energy building as the miko enjoyed one last scoff.

"Ple-".

She couldn't even register the two orbs smashing against her head and crunching the skull together in a cacophony of sounds within the background.

"...".

The orbs didn't let up even after there was nothing left of the blonde's head but blood, bone and brain pressed together as the orbs continued to swirl around.

"...".

She twirled her gohei with a satisfied grin and looked at the beautiful picture before her.

"...".

A decapitated body of a being that once was, nothing more than a mess to clean up but that won't be an issue given what she had accomplished with her lure.

"...".

The wrath of her demise was one that was bound to incur, the youkai had done nothing but caused the miko's murderous actions to stir, so as she sits against the shrine without a care and no gaps around her in a whirl; the miko resigns to her activities feeling like she was surrounded with myrrh.

**"Gap youkai, exterminated".**

 

 

_**"It was meant to be the end, freedom was supposed to be hers, but that wasn't so with the cunning ways in their head, they'd thought beyond the finishing line; their protégés carried on instead, she learned your wicked ways to steal the light in you that no longer has any shine, she won the game in the end".** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
